


Him

by Thedupshadove



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Hurt/Wishing-For-Comfort, One-sided (possibly), Pining (definitely), Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove
Summary: Sometimes it's a lie that gets us what we need.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalunasans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/gifts).



> Thinking About O

Did you like him, Doctor?

All small and soft and adoring, with big puppy-dog eyes and a clean-shaven baby face?

The way he stood before you; almost awestruck, ready to throw himself into the line of fire for you?

You seemed so protective of him; did you notice?

Would you smile at him, if you saw him?

Would you hold him to your breast, let him listen to your heartsbeat, whisper sweet nothings in his ear?

Would you let him lay his head in your lap? Would you stroke his hair? Would you coo to him that you’re here, and you’re not going anywhere, and everything’s alright?

If he cried (if he _wept_ ), would you kiss away his tears? Would you wrap your arms around him and rock until everything was good?

Would you use that magic Time Lord telepathy of yours to reach inside him and give his very soul a long, tight hug?

Would you love him, plain and simple, with no twisted dynamics and no need for power games?

Would you _take care of him_?

Then maybe...I could be him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The Master was awfully... _method_ with this particular disguise, wasn't he? Looking at his expressions at certain points after The Reveal, I think there's a reason for that.


End file.
